Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water tap body and to an installation of a water tap body in a surface.
Description of the Related Technology
Taps (or “faucets”) that supply water from multiple sources are growing in popularity. There are, for example, now a number of “three-way” taps on the market which supply water from hot and cold mains water sources, and also water from a third source, such as a filtered water source or a chilled water source.
One such “three-way” tap is described in WO-A-1991/07614. The three-way tap includes first and second valves, which are operable via respective handles to control the flow of water from hot and cold mains sources, and a third valve, which is operable via a third handle to control the flow of filtered water from a filtered water source.
Moreover, many taps in the literature and on the market have electronically controlled valves and metering arrangements, which are complicated and expensive to install and maintain or service.